warriorsartfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Heartsky
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fan-Art Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cloverheart17 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Riverpelt (Talk) 15:23, July 20, 2010 Hi heartsky!! welcome to the wiki! I look forward to seeing you artwork!! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 15:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Looks good I will join!!! [[User:Poppyshadow| Poppy]] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 18:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC) i have a new miniclan Hi, I have a new mini clan on my blog, and I was wondering if you wanted to join. If so, post a comment there with the requirements. If you can't find it, check my followed pages list. RoseStar 22:36, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi You know how you were too late to join ArtClan? I can make one exception for you. You can join, but you must be a warrior. And when you're in you can help with the story, too. Just let me know what your character is on the ArtClan section of my blog- NOT the ArtClan's story section, repeat, NOT the ArtClan's story section. RosepawI'm gonna be an ArtClan warrior! 22:24, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Heartsky! What's up? Do you like my new siggie? It shows who Riverpelt's mate is, in the second book in my warriors fan-fiction series! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt'XWolfclaw]]I've always loved you, and always will. 23:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Yellow ms.evil! I am ms.koala! KOALA!!! CLING!!! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 23:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou sosososo much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Re: Aww, thank you so much, that really means a lot. Thanks for contributing, you really have made my day! Sincerely, Cloverheart 00:35, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Contest Okay today I'm picking the winners so yeah, no more entering. plus I will announce the winners tomorrow. so no asking for them now! [[User:Poppyshadow| Blaze]] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 14:11, August 18, 2010 (UTC) HIIA HIIIA Heatsky (Sis)! what up? Mmmmm, Butterfingers....What?! Oh, was I daydreaming? 00:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) DOG!!! Who cares if if have a beagle as my avatar.... *Copper Barks LOUDY @ heartsky* Mmmmm, Butterfingers....What?! Oh, was I daydreaming? 01:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Nice Siggie! Your siggie.. is........er, well...... funny..... Mmmmm, Butterfingers....What?! Oh, was I daydreaming? 02:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Copper Stop it my doggie is scared o hiss kit!!! *Copper Runs away* Now look what YOU did! Mmmmm, Butterfingers....What?! Oh, was I daydreaming? 02:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) hi Yay! With ArtClan's story, I've got a REALLY good idea! We can put a link to an article with links to random ArtClan articles that we both make, with the same allegiances. People will wonder where we got the same ideas, hopefully ask, and then we can tell them about this wiki! yay! I am back!Read my stories already! 23:31, September 1, 2010 (UTC) on warriors fanfic, sorry I am back!Read my stories already! 23:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Please vote on my blog! I need your opinion on which cats and couples to draw next! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Aqua']]I am Mint tea. 00:40, September 2, 2010 (UTC) You always say that your drawings are horrible. Don't be that harsh on yourself! You are a better artist then me! Just some mistakes. That's all. But the rest is good! They distract people from the mistakes! Don't be that harsh on yourself! You're a great artist! I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 13:05, August 14, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! I'm here since yesterday! I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 21:32, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Heartsky, I'm Blackstar27, but call me Blackstar and as you can tell I'm new here. I'm almost finished with my first drawing for the wiki! It's a paper and pencil drawing and has taken me three hours to draw. It's a picture of my own charie and I put in a lot of detail into it. It will be up tomorrow! Blackstar Don't Mess With Me BOI becuz I haz NUKES! 21:40, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Heartsky, my drawing is up! Take a look at it. WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 11 2011 18:46, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the comment in Ashfur (TC)! That was my first style of drawing a eye, I have like... Four eye drawing tecniques! XD I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 20:21, August 17, 2011 (UTC)